


Woo Me

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not know why Rose Lalonde is sprawled melodramatically on your bed, but you could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo Me

You do not know why Rose Lalonde is sprawled melodramatically on your bed, but you could get used to it.

“Oh, woe,” Rose is saying, hand on her forehead. “I seem to have contracted a terrible illness. If only someone was willing to do what is needed to save me!”

“Rose?” you ask, stepping towards her. She is wearing a lovely dress. A very lovely dress.

“If only…” Her voice catches. “If only someone could drain my blood!”

You are beginning to suspect Rose Lalonde found your rainbow drinker novels.

“Don’t worry,” you murmur, climbing onto the bed. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble meme](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/102205666083/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt), for appending_fic's prompt "Woo Me: I will write a fluffy drabble about characters trying to woo one another." Beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker.


End file.
